Des illusions
by Bubble Gin
Summary: HPDM HPNL Un beau jour, Harry se réveille dans le lit de Neville, après avoir fait des rêves étranges ... Que lui arrive t'il ? Pourquoi se jette t'il sur tout le monde avec tant de passion ? Et surtout, que se passe t'il avec MALFOY ?
1. Chapter 1

Des – illusions :

_**Chapitre 1 : Sueurs froides :**_

**__**

Harry marchait dans un couloir sombre et étroit du 4eme étage de Poudlard.

Il longeait les murs avec fureur, de peur d'être découvert seul pendant la nuit. Ses pas résonnaient contre le sol froid .Le vent sifflant s'engouffrait à travers les meurtrières.

Soudain, une porte grinça…

Le jeune Harry se retourna mais….rien…Il repris son souffle mais là, une forme noire se hissa devant lui.

Qu'était-ce ?

Il ne le savait pas.

« Sais-tu qu'il est interdit de rôder dans les couloirs tard la nuit Potter ? Fait attention a toi, le grand méchant loup n'est pas loin…

Harry avait reconnu la voie mielleuse de Malefoy.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas poli de ne pas répondre mon chou, dit- il tout en touchant de son index sa peau douce et soyeuse.

-Uhmm, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Draco dit-il en arrachant sa main de son cou.

- En es -tu sûr Harry ?

-….

Harry, tétanisé, se laissa faire. Draco s'approcha de lui, sentit son cou frais, sa nuque, son torse…Il remonta vers sa bouche mais là, pris d'une fougue sans limite, il planta ses longues incisives blanche dans son cou frêle et y pompa le breuvage vermillon.

Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Sa vue devenait floue. Il ne voyait plus rien.

Il se sentit tomber dans un fracas sourd et vit au dessus de lui deux prunelle rougeâtre brillantes … Soudain ..

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. De grosses gouttes de sueurs déferlaient de son front. Ses draps trempés l'étouffaient. Il haletait fortement.

Tout à coup, une main glacée vint se poser sur son bras transpirant.

Une bouffée de peur le prit.

Ca ne vas pas mon chéri ?

Il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec…….Neville Londubat !

Mon amour, tu es tout blême, tu veux une petite tisane ?

Harry n'entendait plus rien de ce que pouvait dire Neville. Ses yeux tremblaient et se remplissaient de larmes brûlantes. Sa tête tournait. Sa cicatrice le brûlait.

Mais soudain…

Il se réveilla. Sa cicatrice ne le brûlait plus. Sa tête était bien reposée et ses yeux voyaient parfaitement net.

Il avait du rêver…..

Ouf ! Se dit-il tout en prenant sur le chevet à sa gauche, ses lunettes ovales posées sur les verres.

-Tiens, ta tisane mon amour !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Neville et lui ? IMPOSSIBLE ! Lui et Neville ! Non.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il est vrai que lors de cette dernière année à Poudlard, Neville s'était métamorphosé :

Ses rondeurs de jeunesse avaient laissé place à de beaux muscles développés.

Ses dents de lapin était devenu un magnifique sourire enjôleur qui plaisait a beaucoup de midinettes du château.

Sa taille s'était élancée.

Il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance.

Mais malgré son succès fulgurant, il ne pouvait se confronter aux filles qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir. C'est pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur Harry.

Ne refusant pas quelques parties de jambes en l'air, Harry s'était laissé envoûter.

Mais, ce n'était que de l'attirance physique alors que pour Neville, Harry était surtout un exemple, un mentor, un maître….

Mais Harry restait bouche bée.

-Tient je te pose cette infusion de pousse de mandragore sur ton chevet.

Voyant que son petit ami restait inerte, il s'assit à côté de lui.

Il caressa de sa main ses boucles d'ébènes et les remit d'un geste délicat derrière son oreille.

- Mon poussin, en ce moment tu es, comment dire, distant ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Harry restait de marbre. Il était lassé de ces paroles doucereuses.

Mon chouchou, dis moi ttt….

Harry saisit sa main qui venait vagabonder au creux de son cou et il la jeta, tout en se levant, derrière lui.

Neville outré, bégayait de surprise…

-Mais …Mais….Mais…

Harry ' qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers les cabinets ' se retourna. Il était torse nu, une serviette accrochée a sa taille laissant entrevoir ses genoux. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et dit :

-Pas de mais……mon chou…

Harry abaissa le poignet et entra dans la salle.

Il dénoua sa serviette et voulu reprendre ses idées en prenant une douche glacée.

Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle était défaillante.

-Oh merde ! Saloperie.

Pour se détendre un peu, il attrapa d'un geste indécis le paquet de cigarettes qui se trouvait sur le lavabo.

Il en prit une, l'alluma et commença à souffler de grosses bouffées de fumées qui chancelaient entre les boîtes de préservatifs et des brosses à dents.

-Putain, qu'est ce qui m'arrive…

Il éteignit sa cigarette sur sa langue. Elle le brûla. Il aimait cette souffrance.

Il voulait s'assurer de ne pas rêver et en même temps il voulait se punir d'être témoin de cette situation, de n'avoir pas le contrôle.

Harry aimait dominer, être le maître, tenir la situation bien en main.

Si quelque chose lui échappait, il y avait toujours une solution.

Mais là, tout semblait fuir entre ses doigts.

Il lui fallait prendre une douche.

Il la prendrait coûte que coûte…..

* * *

Une petite review ?

**A suivre !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Humeur glaciale :**_

Harry sortit de cet endroit enfumé. Il enleva sa serviette et laissa voir son corps d'athlète à

Neville, qui, d'un air intéressé, leva la tête en sa direction.

-Tss-tss, replonge dans tes songes et fous moi la paix…

Il attrapa son jean troué, enfila un veston de cuir et pris sous son coude une serviette mouillée et un bermuda.

-A toute à l'heure….Soit sage dit il tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis qu'il se retournait.

Harry abaissa le loquet et se mit en marche vers le compartiment des filles.

Il monta les petites marches d'albâtre et passa de colonnes en colonnes avant d'arriver devant une chambre qu'il ouvrit sans avoir toqué.

Il vit sur le lit qui se hissait devant lui, Hermione embrassant langoureusement Blaise Zabini, avec qui elle en était arrivée au stade de débauche.

-Harry ? M…

- Je prend juste une douche, dit –il en montrant la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite, je ne veux pas déranger.

Le mal est déjà fait, Potter, je m'en vais dit Zabini tout en remettant à grande vitesse son jean sali.

-Ciao bella, a ce soir…je laisse un souvenir de plaisir sur tes lèvres, dit il tout en embrassant furtivement Hermione.

Elle lui tendit la main avant qu'il ne s'en aille, mais il la posa sur le drap chaud et s'en alla en faisant glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres et tout en attrapant une cigarette dans sa poche.

Harry ne prit pas ça pour de la provocation, il s'en fichait.

Il ouvrit le loquet tandis qu'Hermione s'efforçait de comprendre son comportement.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il enleva ses habits et rentra dans la douche.Il régla la chaleur au minimum et essaya de se rappeler se qui lui était arrivé quand….

Hermione arriva et rentra dans la douche. Harry se retourna .Elle était nue.Elle commença à poser ses mains sur ses hanches et passa entre ses jambes .Elle aller s'en approcher quand il prit sa main et la plaqua sur la paroi de verre tout en se retournant et s'adressant a elle

Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Mais, pourquoi ? d'habitude tu aimes toujours ça ? non ?

Elle s'écoutait parler tout en laissant glisser ses mains tout le long de son corps magnifiquement sculpté.

Il la saisit par l'avant bras et la fit sortir avec toute la rage qu'il possédait en lui. Elle se heurta fortement au sol. Elle saignait.

Mais, mais.

Je vois clair dans ton jeu….Laisse moi vivre ma vie et retourne boire ton champagne, te goinfrer de caviar et sniffer ta coke (cf. CCC par Angelwyn) …BASTA !

Hermione qui essuyait son sang, partit tout en pleurant.

(cris et larmes) je ne suis donc que sa pour toi, une traînée ! moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais…

Et elle disparut, laissant Harry seul ….

Harry ne fit pas attention a ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Il sortit de la douche et se mit en face du miroir qui ornait le mur de la salle d'eau. Il s'y regarda fixement. Il se trouvait pâle, maigre, laid. Il abaissa sa tête comme signe de tristesse et ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit crayon noir laissé là, à l'abandon.Il le saisit et s'en tartina tout autour des ses yeux et de ses paupières.

Cette couleur foncée accentuait ses cernes et illuminait d'autant plus ses yeux verts.

Il saisit ses habits qu'il enfila en un cours instant avant d'empoigner la poignée. Elle glissa entre ses doigts ; Elle était recouverte de sang. Il scruta sa main de ses yeux vides, sentit cette solution visqueuse et l'essuya sur son pantalon.

Il partit de ce cabinet et retourna dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Elle se faisait des lignes de coke. Il l'a trouvait lamentable. Elle le trouvait séduisant.

Il voulut se retouner mais fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers celle-ci.

Elle était assise. Il était debout. Il la prenait de haut. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Il se fixa sur ses lignes et il débarrassa ses ustensiles d'un coup sec en les écartant avec son bras.

Choquée, elle le scruta de ses pupilles. Il se détournait de son regard. Il voulut s'en aller quand elle le rattrapa par le poignet. Il fit volte face, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec fureur et rage. Sa langue rentrait en contact avec celle d'Hermione. Il s'amusait à lui mordre avec force la sienne. Elle hurlait de souffrance mais il la jeta sur le lit, passa sa main dans son pantalon, s'infiltra entre ses jambes et commença à exécuter des vas et viens .Elle hurlait de plaisir .Il enleva sa main, la lécha d'un coup de langue et partit d'un pas vif laissant Hermione désorientée sur le matelas brûlant.

Lui aussi ne savait pas vraiment où il en était.Il marchait à travers les couloirs. La nuit tombait peu à peu. La lune apparaissait doucement. Il se souvenait qu'il devait a

aller à un rendez-vous important. Il se rappelait de bribes de conversation et de cette phrase

« N'oublie pas, minuit précise, au 4eme étage du château…N'oublie surtout pas, Potter… »

Mais, il ne pouvait se rappeler qui lui avait adressé ces paroles.

Après s'être réveillé en sursaut et en sueur tout en découvrant avec qui il se trouvait, Harry avait eu impression d'avoir hiberné pendant une longue durée. Toute sa vie passée semblait être un vaste désert : tout était vague, flou, indistinct. Quelques souvenirs ressurgissaient, mais il ne savait pourquoi.

Il ne comprenait plus rien a ce qui lui arrivait …

Tout en réfléchissant et en se rappelant des peu d'instants qui restaient enfouis dans sa mémoire, il sentait que quelqu'un le suivait…Il se retourna. Une jeune fille rouquine se tenait adossée à la paroi. Elle portait une mini jupe et elle adoptait une pose de pin-up digne des magasines que dévoraient les jeunes adolescents. Son attitude avait vraiment changé. Et sa mère ne l'approuvait plus. Ainsi elle s'était fabriquée 5 minis jupes dans un seul et même pull que sa mère avait confectionné bien sur, pour un énième Noël ! Mais quel culot avait répondu sa mère lorsqu'elle avait découvert le carnage dans sa chambre !

-Comment va mon attrapeur préféré ?

Elle s'avança pas à pas sur lui comme un animal sanguinaire sur sa proie. Auparavant il eût été intimidé qu'une bombe pareille se précipite sur lui, et, bizarrement, il en fût plutôt amusé et il ne refusait pas pareille requête….

-AAhh.Ginny….je te retourne la question ?

-MOI ? Très bien, très bien, comme à mon habitude….

Elle s'avançait toujours, aguicheuse, mais c'est lui qui se jeta sur elle le premier. Il la plaqua contre le mur et chuchota à son oreille

J'allais très bien ma chère Ginny, mais depuis que tu es là, je vais encore mieux…

Et il s'en alla, se retournant a chaque seconde en la fixant avec un regard des plus arrogants et désirables….

(pensée) raah tu veux jouer a ce jeu là potter ? eh bien, que le jeu commence !

Et elle s'en alla voir Neville qui semblait être seul et désespéré dans sa chambre….


End file.
